Drabbles MaruMa
by Meanne77
Summary: Série de drabbles Kyou Kara Maou! Les genres et rating peuvent varier d'un drabble à l'autre ! Vous serez avertis si le rating doit être signalé mais pour le genre, ce sera à vos risques et périls...
1. Grands pieds

_**Drabble n°1**_

Wolfram frotta vigoureusement le savon contre le gant pour le faire mousser.- Allez, donne-moi ta jambe maintenant.  
Yuuri obtempéra docilement. Il savait d'expérience qu'il valait mieux ne pas protester lorsque Wolfram s'était mis en tête de lui laver quelque chose.  
Et puis, il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait bien ça...  
Wolfram lui frotta les cuisses de façon extrêmement professionnelle, il devait bien le reconnaître. Il n'essaya même pas de s'égarrer sous la serviette que Yuuri avait nouée autour de la taille, fidèle à sa parole de laisser Yuuri fixer le rythme auquel ils mèneraient leurs petites explorations du corps de l'autre.  
Le blond passa ensuite aux mollets, aux chevilles puis aux pieds. Yuuri se mordit la lèvre pour contenir son rire lorsque Wolfram lui lava les orteils. Puis ce dernier marqua une pause, maintenant le pied du brun en l'air. Il l'examina avec attention.  
- Quoi ? fit Yuuri, qui trouvait la position peu confortable.  
Wolfram ôta le gant et plaça sa main près du pied de Yuuri.  
- Hum.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu as grandi des pieds...  
- Ah ?  
Wolfram sourit.  
- Oui.  
- Maintenant que tu le dis, mes chaussures me faisaient un peu mal au bout... Va falloir que j'en change...  
- Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais...  
Yuuri lui lança un regard interrogateur et le sourire de Wolf se fit en coin.  
- Tu sais ce qu'on dit des Makozu qui ont des grands pieds ?

(fin)

¤

Challenge : Grands pieds  
Challenger : moi-même, lol


	2. Feu de cheminée

Challenge : Feu de cheminée  
Challenger : Shakes

¤

– Wolf ?  
– Humm ?  
– Le feu va s'éteindre… Wolf ? Tu t'endors pas, dis ?  
– … T'as qu'à remettre du bois.  
– Mais tu avais dit que tu t'en occuperais !  
– J'ai dis que je m'occuperai du feu, pas du combustible !  
– Maiiiiis ! Wolf ! Allez, Wolfram ! Je peux plus bouger un muscle !  
– De toute évidence, ça n'inclut pas celui de la langue… Tais-toi un peu, j'essaye de dormir.  
– Ce sera de ta faute si je tombe malade cette nuit ! … Wolf ? Wolf ?  
Seule le silence lui répondit. Yuuri poussa un soupir et rassembla le peu de forces qu'il lui restait pour les enrouler tous les deux dans leur couverture.  
Bah… après tout, le feu de cheminée avait déjà rempli son office pour la soirée… Et la peau de Wolfram était encore toute chaude… Il ne risquait pas de prendre froid pendant la nuit.


	3. Bougie

Challenge : Bougie

Challenger : Shakes

_(25 juillet 2005)_

¤

Wolfram tendit la main au dessus de la bougie et la mèche s'enflamma. La petite flamme s'éleva, de plus en plus, s'intensifia en lumière, en couleur, rouge, et jaune, et blanc. La chaleur le gagna alors, lui picota la paume puis se propagea le long du bras, jusqu'à l'épaule. Sa main commença à trembler mais il la força à rester en place.

Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri…

Il n'avait même pas mal.


	4. Miroir

Challenge : Miroir  
Challenger : Shakes

**Mots : 71.**

Dédicace spéciale : à mon lecteur mécontent. Regarde : plus de 50 mots ! Tu vois, il suffit de demander pour être exaucé ! Elle est pas belle la vie ?

_(25 juillet 2005)_

¤

Comme tous les jours, Wolfram se pencha au-dessus de la fontaine. _Sa_ fontaine, celle où Yuuri apparaissait toujours depuis que ses retours n'étaient plus dispersés de façon erratique dans tout le royaume.

Tous les jours d'absence de Yuuri, Wolfram venait à la fontaine, et il attendait. Ulricke n'avait pas annoncé le retour de leur roi mais Wolfram attendait quand même. _Justement_.

Aujourd'hui encore, l'eau ne lui renvoya que son propre reflet.


	5. Veilleuse

**Petit message vite fait en passant :** Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées récemment (ou moins récemment v.v), que ce soit pour GW, KKM ou les originales. Je _vais_ répondre ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, vraiment, qu'une question de temps…

¤

Challenge : veilleuse  
Challenger : Shakes

Directement lié au drabble "Traces de pas" de Shakes (lol). Bah voui, ça a été écrit juste après... ¤Shakes et Meanne tentant d'épancher respectivement le besoin d'angst de l'autre... XD¤

Mots : **226**

_(25 juillet 2005)_

¤

Wolfram n'a pas peur du noir. Wolfram n'a plus besoin de veilleuse depuis des décennies. Il n'est plus un enfant depuis longtemps.  
Wolfram n'aime pas le regard que Yuuri lui lance lorsqu'ils se couchent et que Wolfram insiste pour laisser briller une petite lumière. Une petite bougie qu'il allume lui-même tous les soirs. Une petite veilleuse.  
Elle n'est pas dangereuse parce que Wolfram contrôle le feu. Même endormi, la flamme ne pourrait pas enflammer quoique ce soit, pas sans que Wolf ne se réveille immédiatement, et même si cela arrivait, il aurait vite fait de rappeler le feu en lui avant qu'il ne puisse y avoir de dégâts.  
Wolf n'aime pas le regard que Yuuri pose sur lui même s'il apprend à s'en contenter, parce que malgré tout, c'est toujours ça de pris. Il aimerait montrer à Yuuri qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il croit. Il aimerait expliquer à Yuuri qu'il ne fait pas toujours des caprices d'enfant. Il aimerait, mais ne le fait pas, parce que de toute façon Yuuri ne le comprend pas, et ne cherche pas à l'écouter.

Il aimerait lui dire qu'il n'a pas peur du noir, et que s'il laisse toutes les nuits une bougie se consumer, c'est parce que si le jour à ses yeux il est invisible, il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer qu'une nuit, Yuuri le verra dans le noir.


	6. Plume

Challenge : Plume  
Challenger : Tipitina

Mots : **139**

_(Ecrit le 18 août 2005)_

¤

Yuuri se sent comme une plume. Léger, virevoltant au gré du vent…

Ballotté, pour être plus exact. Yuuri n'a aucun contrôle, aucune voix au chapitre, c'est l'autre voix qui commande. Et à qui l'on obéit. Même lui, parce qu'on ne lui laisse pas le choix.

Il essaye, il essaye de toutes ses forces et parfois il croit réussir à laisser une empreinte, une trace, mais une plume est trop légère, à peine un duvet, vraiment, et le vent l'emporte toujours.

Le dépossède de lui-même.

Alors il s'accroche, tente de s'accrocher à tout ce qu'il peut, il tend la main à Conrad mais là encore le vent souffle trop fort, Conrad disparaît et le tourbillon l'emporte.

Encore.

Plus loin.

Yuuri n'a aucune prise sur rien, il n'est qu'une petite plume virevoltée au gré du vent.

Et ça lui fait peur.


	7. Pluie

Challenge : Nuage (mais il s'est plutôt transformé en "Pluie", celui-là…)  
Challenger : Luna

Mots : **162**

_(Ecrit le 18 août 2005)_

Je suis moyennement satisfaite de celui-là, ça rend pas comme je l'aurais voulu v.v

¤

Greta n'aime pas la pluie.

Lorsqu'il pleut, elle n'a pas le droit d'aller jouer dehors et doit rester enfermée, les mains et le nez collés aux vitres à regarder le ciel.

Mais surtout, elle n'aime pas la pluie parce qu'elle croit toujours qu'alors Yuuri est revenu et que c'est lui qui la fait tomber.

Sauf que quand il pleut, Yuuri est rarement là et quand Yuuri est là, il pleut rarement de toute façon.

Pour elle, Yuuri est son faiseur de pluie alors elle ne devrait avoir le droit de tomber que lorsque Yuuri le lui ordonne. Le ciel ne devrait pas se couvrir de nuages noirs si ce n'est pas pour annoncer sa présence, son retour, parce que le noir est la couleur du Maoh. De Yuuri. Son père.

Tout le monde le sait.

Greta n'aime pas la pluie mais elle aime Yuuri alors lorsque les nuages s'amoncèlent, elle court se réfugier auprès de Wolfram et ils attendent que l'orage passe.


	8. Nuage

Challenge : Nuage (encore, lol)  
Challenger : Luna (ben vi, toujours…)

Mots : **166**

_(Ecrit le 18 août 2005)_

En fait, c'est un vague début de lapin tué dans l'œuf que j'ai ressuscité pour l'occasion…

¤

"Tiens, et celui-là on dirait une voiture ! Avec les roues, là, et les vitres… Une voiture de sport, même, vu la forme du capot. Une voiture, c'est une sorte de carrosse, heu, magique. Ça n'a pas besoin de chevaux pour avancer."

"Et là, une bouteille ! Ou une amphore… Ou… un corps de femme décapitée ?

– Tu es morbide, Yuuri."

Le jeune Maoh rit doucement.

"Une amphore, alors… Oh, regarde ! On dirait que le cheval de tout à l'heure a gagné des ailes ! … Sauf que maintenant ça ressemble plus à une vache ailée qu'à un pégase…"

"Allez, Wolf, joue aussi ! Tu vois quoi ?"

Wolfram hausse les épaules et ne répond pas. Il ne connaît pas la moitié des choses auxquelles Yuuri fait référence – Weller comprendrait sans doute, lui…

Lui ne possède pas l'imagination infantile, un peu simpliste et naïve de Yuuri. Lui ne voit que des nuages. Mais il les voit avec Yuuri, et c'est tout ce qui lui importe.


	9. Départ

Challenge : Départ  
Challenger : Shakes

Ecrit le 9 octobre 2005, dans le train du retour me séparant de mon pingouin. Ça explique peut-être l'ambiance…

Mots : **125**

¤¤¤

Laisse-moi sur le bord de la route quand tu t'en vas vers un monde que je ne connais pas. Abandonne-moi sur le bas-côté puisque tu ne m'emmènes pas avec toi. Prends donc tes chemins de traverses, disparais dans tes éclats d'eau, pars en fumée s'il le faut. Va et viens avec un autre que moi mais pars tranquille, voyage léger.

Oublie-moi sur les sentiers, perds-moi par inadvertance ou par un fait exprès. Plonge sans suite, vole en éclats, éclabousse tout sur ton passage et moi avec. Prends des raccourcis pour partir plus vite, fais-moi tomber dans une crevasse.

Fais-moi perdre l'équilibre.

Laisse-moi sur le bord de la route quand tu t'en vas, mais promets-moi de suivre le même chemin à ton retour.


	10. Cuillère

Pour le Fanwork100, thème #65 (« Cuillère »)

Quelqu'un du WSAC a déjà écrit quelque chose sur les cuillères mais je sais plus qui ni quoi, juste que j'avais trouvé ça mignon... Heu... j'espère que ça se ressemble pas trop...

_(Ecrit le 7 décembre 2005)_

**Mots** : 160

Disclaimer : MaruMa n'est pas à moi. J'ai pas l'esprit assez délirant pour créer un truc pareil.

¤

Yuuri cherchait de l'eau, un point d'eau, un bassin, une baignoire, une fontaine, n'importe quoi avec de l'eau, un verre, pourquoi pas ! Non, pas un verre, ça se rapprochait déjà trop des couverts et s'il y avait bien une chose dont Yuuri ne voulait plus entendre parler… Bon sang mais il n'y avait même pas une flaque par laquelle il pourrait fuir ? Vite ! De l'eau, de l'eau, et de préférence à un endroit où on irait pas le chercher ! Et lorsqu'il reviendrait (_si_ il revenait, non mais !), il ferait interdire par décret royal l'usage des couverts ! Des baguettes ! Voilà la voie de l'avenir ! Des-ba-guettes !

Une cuillère ! Une _cuillère_ ! Malencontreusement lâchée dans son enthousiasme à raconter à Conrad la dernière victoire de son équipe, et oui, bien sûr il avait demandé à Wolfram s'il pouvait la lui ramasser s'il te plaît, parce que c'était _logique_ ! Wolfram était _plus près_ ! Une _cuillère_ !

Il ne voulait _pas_ qu'on le mette enceint !


	11. Meme LJ anonyme 1

Drabble n°11

Genre : Meme LJ anonyme : le jeu consiste à, à la demande du concerné, laisser dans un commentaire anonyme un texte, de la longueur qu'on veut et qui soit "typiquement nous" (fanfiction, originale, peu importe) et l'autre doit essayer de deviner qui l'a écrit parmis ses ami(e)s. Parfois c'est facile, très souvent, c'est extrêmement dur !

Pour Tip, qui m'a trouvée tout de suite mais celui-ci était facile...

¤¤¤

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'avais imaginé…  
– Comment tu l'avais imaginé alors ?  
– J'en sais rien, plus… moins… je sais pas. Pas comme ça.  
– … Tu regrettes ?  
– Non ! Jamais ! J'ai juré de toujours garder ta main dans la mienne et tu vois, je ne te lâche pas !  
– … Mauviette.  
– Moi aussi je t'aime. »


	12. Soleil

Pour le Fanwork100, thème #40 (« Soleil »)

_(Écrit en mai 2006)_

**Mots** : 355

Disclaimer : MaruMa n'est pas à moi. J'ai pas l'esprit assez délirant pour créer un truc pareil.

¤

Wolfram se frotte les yeux, espérant en chasser le sommeil. Il n'aurait pas cru que rester éveillé toute la nuit soit si difficile. Il a lutté contre la fatigue mais a senti de demi-heure en demi-heure, puis de minute en minute, qu'il allait perdre ce combat. Et parce qu'il fallait qu'il soit en forme le lendemain, il a rendu les armes – temporairement. Il a demandé, exigé, ordonné au garde devant sa porte de venir le réveiller une heure avant l'aube. Coûte que coûte, quoiqu'il arrive, il l'a fait jurer puis l'a menacé des pires représailles s'il venait à manquer à sa parole, à son devoir.

Wolfram a mal dormi. Il avait peur que le garde ne vienne pas, il avait peur de rater le lever du soleil.

Aujourd'hui est une journée importante pour lui. Aujourd'hui, toute sa famille sera là. Ses deux familles, les von Spitzberg et les von Bielefeld. Wolfram sent son cœur battre plus vite rien que d'y penser. Son père va venir. Il ne l'a pas dit mais Wolfram le sait parce que… il ne peut pas ne pas venir. Pas aujourd'hui, pas alors que son fils va fêter cet anniversaire-là.

Le moment que Wolfram a attendu arrive : le ciel déjà éclairci abandonne les couleurs de la nuit pour se teinter de celles du jour. Wolfram a voulu cet instant, il a voulu être là pour accueillir le soleil au matin de son seizième anniversaire. L'aube, tout d'abord, comme incertaine ; quelques secondes d'un équilibre fragile. Il a longtemps réfléchi à la question qu'on lui a posée, l'a longtemps retournée dans sa tête. Qui il était, qui il voulait être, qui il voulait devenir. L'aurore à présent, qui rompt l'équilibre et enflamme le ciel. Wolfram s'approche de la rambarde, fixe droit le soleil levant. Il mime les mots de son choix sur ses lèvres, plusieurs fois, les murmure presque mais refuse d'émettre le moindre son. Pas encore, c'est pour plus tard. Bientôt. Pour l'heure, il se contente de les répéter sans les dire.

Aujourd'hui, son père va venir, et lorsqu'il repartira ce soir, il emmènera son fils avec lui.

¤

(Oui, je sais, y'a un décalage entre l'âge (mental) de Wolfram et le langage ; m'en moque, ça me fait utiliser un thème…)


	13. Empire

Pour le Fanwork100, thème #74 (« Empire »)

_(Écrit en mai 2006)_

**Mots** : 280

Disclaimer : MaruMa n'est pas à moi. J'ai pas l'esprit assez délirant pour créer un truc pareil.

¤

La Terre était un joli royaume. « Planète » la reprit dans sa tête la voix de Yuuri mais Greta haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Le terme planète, même avec les explications de Wolfram qui se passionnait pour le sujet, ne signifiait rien pour elle. Elle aurait pu accepter le mot « monde » mais celui-ci lui paraissait trop vaste, trop généraliste ou peut-être trop commode, tout simplement. « Pays » ne convenait pas car – tout comme chez eux – la Terre comprenait de nombreux pays. Alors elle s'obstinait avec la désignation « royaume ». Son oncle Shouri était le Maoh ici et les mazoku de la Terre étaient éparpillés un peu partout à sa surface, il s'agissait donc bien d'un royaume.

Yuuri s'était tu devant la justesse de son raisonnement et elle avait fait rire Wolfram. Et la Terre était même un bien joli royaume, pouvait-elle affirmer à présent qu'elle en avait un aperçu.

C'était son cadeau pour son anniversaire, Yuuri le lui avait promis depuis longtemps : un tour du monde, comme il disait, de son monde natal pour qu'elle puisse savoir d'où il venait. Jusqu'à cette année, ils l'avaient toujours trouvée trop jeune pour faire un tel voyage, mais Greta n'était pas dupe : la vérité, c'était qu'il avait fallu attendre que Yuuri et Wolfram puissent paraître suffisamment âgés selon les standards de la Terre pour qu'ils puissent circuler librement. Son oncle Shouri avait dû tirer quelques ficelles, truquer quelques papiers, mais en fin de compte le projet avait pu se réaliser. Un long voyage sur Terre, mais surtout, du temps rien que pour elle avec les deux personnes qui depuis des années tenaient les rôles de père à ses yeux.

¤

Sensation d'inachevé ? C'est normal ! Ce n'était qu'une introduction mais je ne me souviens plus à quoi ! Tout ce que je sais c'était que Greta a commencé à digresser au lieu d'entrer dans le vif du sujet... mais quel était-il ? ¤esttropnullevasecacher¤


	14. Espace

Pour le Fanwork100, thème #07 (« Espace »)

_(Écrit le 1er septembre 2006)_

**Mots** : 136

Disclaimer : MaruMa n'est pas à moi. J'ai pas l'esprit assez délirant pour créer un truc pareil.

¤

Wolfram a une petite tâche brunâtre dans le pli du coude gauche, une marque de naissance à peine plus sombre que sa couleur de peau naturelle, si discrète qu'il faut la chercher pour la voir ou tomber dessus par hasard après des heures d'exploration intensive à grand renfort de baisers. Yuuri se demande combien connaissent l'existence de cette tâche… Il se doute qu'il n'est pas le seul, les parents proches de Wolfram eux aussi doivent le savoir mais Yuuri se dit qu'ils ont peut-être oublié. Et quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas, Yuuri aime à penser que c'est comme un secret de famille, auquel il a à présent accès. Comme un petit trésor qui lui montre combien il lui reste à découvrir sur Wolf.

Et encore, il ne s'agit là que de l'extérieur.

XxX

¤lève les yeux au ciel devant tant de guimauve et s'en va lire se fourrer sous sa couette parce qu'elle a froid¤


End file.
